


Моменты

by fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly), Ver-o-nika (Verlisa)



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, fandom Firefly 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Ver-o-nika
Summary: от автора: "Просто момент между Кейли и Джейном (очень короткий и не очень хороший текст, написанный за десять-пятнадцать минут)"
Relationships: Jayne Cobbb/Kaylee Frye (one-sided), Джейн Кобб/Кейли Фрай(односторонний)
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Моменты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467026) by [fireflysglow_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist). 



Кейли резко вдохнула и нахмурилась, глядя на свои руки. Можно было подумать, что научившись менять под свои нужды целые планеты, путешествовать на огромные расстояния сквозь космос и годы выживать на несъедобных пайках, люди найдут лучший способ для очищения порезов. Она покачала головой и обернула палец кусочком ткани.  
— Заметка на будущее: не возиться с острыми инструментами, когда руки в масле, — пробормотала она. 

Она потянулась, поднимая руки над головой, и мило пискнула, когда щелкнули плечи. Зевнула, издав еще один тихий звук. Она потерла глаза, вышла из лазарета и поплелась в сторону машинного отделения.

Сразу за ней последовала высокая фигура, темные глаза следили за каждым ее движением. Кейли замерла, позволяя двери открыться перед ней, оглянулась через плечо и подпрыгнула.  
— Ах! Джейн! Не делай так! — она сверкнула глазами на своего «преследователя». — Ты меня напугал.  
Он скалился на нее, привалившись к стене.

— В этом-то всё и веселье.

— Да, ха-ха, очень смешно, — она закатила глаза. — Увидеть, как Кейли превращается в чокнутую. Что ты хотел? 

— Да ничо. Просто посмотреть, как ты превращаешься в чокнутую. 

— Агааа… — она скрестила перед собой руки, — И?

— И иногда ты дверь не закрываешь, когда переодеваешься, — добавил он, усмехаясь. Ее глаза стали круглыми, как блюдца.

— Ты… Я!… Ты не смотришь, как я переодеваюсь!

— Ага, конечно не смотрю, — он продолжал ухмыляться. 

— Я знаю, что не смотришь, ты бы не стал. — убедила себя Кейли. К тому же, если бы ты хотел последить за девушкой, то следил бы за Зои или Инарой.

— Во-первых, если я попробую глянуть хотя б на то, как Зои нагибается, то этот ее муженек попытается меня убить, а когда он облажается, она попытается закончить начатое, а там и Мэл подключится, и я останусь без работы, потому что полкоманды — мертвые.

— Ну знаешь, скромность бы тебе не помешала, — хихикнула Кейли.  
Он пожал плечами.

— Слушай, я чо сделаю, если они драться не умеют... А если говорить об Инаре, то шлюха запирает свой шаттл крепче, чем кулак Мэла.  
Глаза Кейли сузились и она нахмурилась.

— Ну знаешь! Есть у меня список вещей, который мне говорить не стоит, и называть так Инару там в первых рядах. 

— И что же случится, если я продолжу? 

— Ох, плохие воспоминания, — Кейли передернуло. — Пейшенс в машинное отделение доступ теперь закрыт.

— Отличная идея, — Джейн усмехнулся и подошел на пару шагов ближе. — А мне открыт?

— Нет! — взвизгнула Кейли, сильно краснея. — Эм, эээ, нет, — она помотала головой, подчеркивая свои слова, а потом закусила губу. — Эээ… Ты ведь не стал бы подглядывать за тем, как я переодеваюсь, да?

Джейн пожал плечами.  
— Может стал бы, может — нет, — он наклонился к ней и усмехнулся в лицо. — А ты б возражала?

— Эм… да. К-конечно... Да, возражала бы! — повторила Кейли настойчиво. — Мне не нравится, когда за мной следят. И большинство людей достаточно приличные, чтобы понимать. 

— Что ж, жаль, что мы вне закона, — снова ухмыльнулся Джейн. — Так ты уверена насчет этого «мне доступ закрыт»? — спросил он, придвигая лицо ближе к её.

— Эээ… Я… ооо… — Кейли, нервно запиналась. — Эмм…

— Джейн, — голос Мэла застал врасплох их обоих, и Кейли прыгнула в машинное отделение, захлопывая за собой дверь. Мэл нахмурился и с подозрением посмотрел на Джейна. — Лучше бы тебе отдохнуть, завтра у нас большой день.

Джейн недовольно на него посмотрел, но пошел в сторону своей комнаты. 

— Ах, да, и к слову, — окликнул его Мэл. — Держись, нахрен, подальше от Кейли. 

— А ты что, ее папочка? — спросил Джейн, слегка удивленно.

— Нет. Но мы друзья. И если застану тебя за таким обращением с ней, размножаться ты вряд ли сможешь. 

— Это угроза? — усмехнулся Джейн.

— Обещание, — поправил Мэл. — Держись подальше от Кейли, — повторил он, прежде чем развернуться и уйти к себе. 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
